


Por Que No Los Dos?

by 3amepiphany



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: Letters to Santa, because he needs them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of a freakout when it fully dawned on me that It's Today wasn't Christmas, but totally was at the same time. Why can't they have both holidays? Or all of them? I mean, Terra (our Earth) celebrates so many different versions of it alone, why would it be the same but not the same across the Universe?
> 
> http://omegalovaniac.tumblr.com/post/154060104249/por-que-no-los-dos

Wander made the honest mistake of queuing up some Terran holiday movies for the kids, one time when he was babysitting. All of the kids were just enraptured by them: the story about the year that there wasn’t a Santa was their collective favorite, and they were ready to start watching that one again when Peepers and Sylvia came back from their evening out.

The kids hadn’t yet started in on their questions, but he could tell that they were simply brimming with all of this new information. Peepers conceded a later bedtime so they could all watch the film together, as he hadn’t seen it in eons and Sylvia never had, but the trade-off was that he get whipped cream _and_ marshmallows on his hot cocoa, which the kids were so surprised to see him ask for (“Papa only ever gets to have one at a time and not a lot! It makes him want to sleep instead of exercise,” they told Wander when Papa went to go heat up his big tea kettle and Momma went to go change out of her pretty outfit. Wander made a hushed “Oh,” sound in response, nodding in understanding. Peepers took a moment to get into his comfy pajamas and hurried back into the kitchen when the kettle went off. Sylvia brought out some extra blankets and pillows and curled up on the couch, and while the girls used a couple of the blankets to make a nest of sorts, Argos quietly made his way up on the couch to curl up with his mother.

Cocoa was brought out, the movie was started. And to Peepers’ and Wanders’ surprise, all of the kids stayed awake through it, and finally, _finally_ broke into a smattering of questions. Sylvia had some good ones to ask, too. They did their best to field as many of them as they could with what they knew. Wander was happily surprised that Peeper knew so much.

They found the strangest thing about Santa was the letter writing, though, and Lucida dropped the biggest question of the night and it sort of made everyone in the room a little distraught. “Will Santa be better if we write to him, too? I care about Christmas. _And_ It’s Today.”

“I wanna write Santa,” Argos said at almost a full shout.

“Well,” Sylvia said after a little bit, petting Argos gently as he’d started to squirm. She looked at Peepers. “Okay. I think we should write to Santa, too. Is that what we should do tomorrow after lunch?”

All of the kids started up a chorus of “Yeah! Yeah!”s, and Sylvia and Peepers both looked over at Wander. He smiled. “Gee, I guess I oughta write to Santa too, huh, y’all?” he asked.

*

Dear Santa,  
Please please please bring me a banjo like Uncle Wander. I want to learn to play songs like him. His songs make me feel happy. They make me feel like a flower in the sun. It feels good. I want to make others feel good like that too and we can all grow like a garden and we can all be pretty happy flowers in the sun. Also please tell me how your reindeer fly in space, are they space reindeer? Do they like music? I bet I could make them happy with a song too. Also please can you help Papa stop snoring at night? Momma says he doesn’t even have a nose. Maybe if you bring him a nose he will stop snoring. He is loud. Also a nose for Argos too. Please. Thank you.  
Love, Iris  
PS we are also making you cookies. You and Momma like the same cookies, did you know that?

Dear Santa,  
How are you? I am fine thanks. How are your reindeer and elves? My family is fine thanks. It would be good to have a new shelf for my books and for my sisters’ books and for my brothers’ books. The books are not very big but we have a whole lot of them. I like the ones about friends best. My favorite is the one where the cowboy comes to town and wants cookies but there are no cookies because there’s no milk because there wasn’t any hay for the cow and on and on and it was all because no one wanted to share! But then some really really really bad guys came to town and they were mean to everyone and they were just taking things from everyone, so then cowboy got the people all to share and be friends again and send the bad guys away all together, and they all had milk and cookies and hay and the other things. What is your favorite book? Maybe I can get you that book when It’s Today. Please write back and tell me. Thank you!  
Love, Thea

Dear Santa,  
Papa says if I ask you good questions you will write back. Is Christmas different from It’s Today? How do you know what gifts to bring everyone? Does everyone write you letters? Do you read them all? Do your elves read them for you? Can your reindeer read? Me and Iris want to know how do your reindeer fly? Can you fly? Can you make me fly? Like a spaceship? Uncle Hater makes funny spaceship noises when he spins us, did Uncle Hater write you a letter too? What does Uncle Hater want when It’s Today and what does he want when it’s Christmas? What do your reindeer and elves ask for when It’s Today? What do you do if you get my Papa a gift and my Momma gets him a gift too and it’s the same? Can you please tell me what Uncle Hater wants so I don’t get it for him and it’s the same? Thank you for answering.  
Love, Lucida

Dear Santa  
Thank you, I love you.  
Argos.

(Argos’ of course was meticulously colored yet heavily scrawled)


End file.
